Dying
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: A small depressing oneshot. Had to repost due to problems with Fanfiction, sorry.


_**A/N: I feel like a horrible person for writing this. It's an idea that really made me cry but I have to share it with you, sorry **_

Carol let out a shrill scream of pain as the walker tore into her arm. Blood spilled from her wound and her screams grew louder. She tried to jerk away, tried to get away but couldn't.

"Carol!" He heard Rick running towards her. She heard the panic she felt as she realized what was happening. She had been with Lori and Carl collecting fresh berries. Rick decided they needed someone to go with them to keep them all safe. He stabbed the walker as Carol sank to her knees in pain.

"Carol!" He took her arm. 'No! NO!" He shouted. The way he shouted was just like when he figuired out Dale woudn't make it. Carol got up, stumbling as she did so. Her kind went numb and she couldn't think straight. They weren't far from the farm, just on the edge of the woods where the barn was. She caught sight of Lori, who had her hands pressed to her mouth as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

Carl's face was twisted with grief and tears sparkled in his eyes as noticed what had happened. "I need to get back." she said dizzily. She could stay here and change. She wanted to die in camp. She wanted someone to shoot her before she changed and became the same monster that killed her daughter.

Rick helped her back, Lori and Carl trailing behind them as they went. The heat coming off of her was amazing. She could feel it radiating off of her skin as she walked. They neared camp where everyone gathered. She could hear the sniffling and see the tears coming from them. Why did they care? She's just Carol. There was one person she didn't see and her heart jumped as she heard his voice.

"Whas' with all dis cryin?" His voice was rough, yet he sounded confused. He forced his way to the front. "What's goin on..." He stopped when he saw Carol's arm, which was still oozing blood. He shook his head.

"No." He murmured.

Carol sat down weakly. She felt like she couldn't breath, or better yet, like her lungs wouldn't work. She took a gasping breath.

"Please. Just kill me." She whispered. "I don't want to be a monster." she looked up at Rick. He nodded, looking away. Lori knealt down, beggining the tears and the felt faint and weak by the time Daryl knealt down.

The look on his face broke Carol's heart. Guilt and grief mixed in his eyes as he stared into hers. "Carol." He said her name one more time before giving in and pressing his lips to hers. Carol kissed back and he hugged her before leaning back. The others were watching, tears spilling over as they watched the two. He got up, giving her hand a squeeze before Rick stepped foward.

He had his gun out and pointed. He didn't want to do it and that was clearly on his face from the moment he switched the saftey off.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, pulling the trigger.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT**_

The sound of the gunshot that killed Carol was still ringing in his ears even after the ceremony. It was a small ceremony, just presenting the makeshift tombstone they had made. It had her name on it and the date of her death. Her grave was beside Sophia's and Dale's. Daryl didn't believe she was dead until he was looking at the mound of dirt that covered her.

He remembered the last cermony before this one. Dale's. Carol was standing in front of Daryl the whole time, his eyes never leaving her. Now the spot in front of him was empty. There was nothing to fill it, even as Andrea tried to comfort him, he just shoved her away. He didn't want her. The group had dispersed as he got on his knees next to her grave. He brushed some of the tears he had away and put his hand on the mound.

The memories came flickering past him. Telling her Sophia was going to be fine. Giving her the Rose and taking her to see the flowers in bloom. Then holding her as Sophia came stumbling from the barn to yelling at her about how it was her fault Sophia died. Daryl shook his head, rubbing his hands across his face.

_Your pushin away_

Thats what she told him. He did push away. He pushed away so much that she didn't know how he really felt about her. He placed a hand on the dirt.

"I'm sorry."

_**A/N: Remember, I'll be taking requests for more oneshots and fics ^^ **_


End file.
